powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandubadear
Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 20,000 bytes! The category change you made.... Hi there, I just wanted to let you know that the Elemental Powers Category is only for the 4 elements(Air, Earth, Fire Water) it has nothing to do with manipulation, its just a general category for the 4 elements. Thats why Elemental Manipulation is its own category separate from elemental powers.SageM (talk) 23:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM That's bit in-descriptive. If it's simply speaking language that has no other powers aside that, it's either just one more language or Omnilingualism. If it allows user to speak changes into realty, it's Vocal Narration or Vocifery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Closest is Linguistic Magic, note that there's nothing stopping the user from using their own language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) which Nasuverse series is the character from?SageM (talk) 06:35, May 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM It seems somewhat similar to yuto amakawas, "Light Ferry" power from Omamori Himari.SageM (talk) 06:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM Hit's Time-Skip I just wanted to ask you something. You said Hit doesn't qualify under Time Stopping because he just skips time rather than stopping it. I was thinking, would he qualify under Time Distortion then? Smijes08 (talk) 09:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Ask the ones who did it, not me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Basically most powers can be done by magic. It's pretty much been added to every power that isn't blatantly non-magical. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:56, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Would it make more sense if I'd used non-supernatural instead of non-magical? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Welll... as said, you can do pretty much every supernatural thing (and quite a few non-supernatural ones for that matter) using magic, so it's pretty pointless to try to define where the line goes. If there is one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Can you think any definition for supernatural which wouldn't effectively be "like magic but not"? And more to the point define where the difference lies, saying which powers are only supernatural and not magical? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Why did you remove Akasha? Why did you remove Akasha from Omnipotence? Since its said to have the power to literally do anything, and that is one of the main aspects of Omnipotence.SageM (talk) 23:52, June 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM While its true that Ryogi isn't omnipotent under normal circumstances, the Akasha itself that represents her third personality is, it just chooses not to do anything because its basically the same "Been there, Done that, Got the t-shirt" apathy that most omnipotents possess after using there powers for a while.SageM (talk) 00:07, June 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM So basically overhauling the whole site. Now you just need to convince me and Gabriel456 that it would be worth the trouble. No matter that it sometimes feels I'm the only Admin around, this is so big that only one Admins opinion isn't enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I got no problem with that Gabriel456 (talk) 20:37, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Welp, since you proposed the change, have fun... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm already re-adding magical powers to the powers that require it.SageM (talk) 18:38, June 16, 2016 (UTC)SageM Isn't the "Supernatural Powers" category a bit too general ? From what I can tell, it includes every single power on the entire Wiki, except for the "Real Powers" category. DYBAD (talk) 21:53, June 16, 2016 (UTC) The auto wiki browser seems to have stopped at laughter inducement. As its not auto updating anymore.SageM (talk) 21:58, June 16, 2016 (UTC)SageM It's true a lot of powers in the Magic Powers category weren't specifically magical in nature, and the Wiki definitely gains from a more faithful magical section. I'm uncertain about the contribution of an overly general Supernatural Powers category though. Unless the content has some coherent specificity to rely on, maybe it should just be removed altogether. DYBAD (talk) 22:30, June 16, 2016 (UTC) There was massive argument when the second one was made, I think they agreed that there was enough difference to keep both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, June 17, 2016 (UTC) That's telepathy with Limitation "only between members of the same species". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) adminship elections: not sure if I can really trust that idea.... I'm not sure if I fully trust any of the other users with Adminship, I would much rather have a user who I know won't abuse there power and has always followed the rules of the wiki like Gabe. Sadly there are no other users like that on here. Since we all recall the incident with DYAD, plus the only other active admin is barely even on here anymore. I left a message with the user who originally took the special: contact notice about my missing page. So hopefully he will respond or get back to me. If not, then this wikia is going to be in for some hard times now....SageM (talk) 06:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC)SageM I didn't even know that I was banned O.o (I must've been offline when that occured). But I have no idea why they did. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Top power would be Meta Teleportation, lesser powers include Planeswalking, Alternate Reality Traveling, Dimensional Travel and Reality Shifting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Added Sanda and Gaira (War of the Gargantuas) to Others as I don't know the real media. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) As much as part of me wants to, just for the pure silliness factor, I have to say that it's way too limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, August 7, 2016 (UTC)